onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Episode 677
"The Legend is Back! Kyros' All-out Blow" is the 677th episode of the ''One Piece'' anime. Short Summary As an unconscious Sugar falls to the ground, the toys in Dressrosa begin reverting to their human forms, to the shock of the humans around them. The Tontatta proclaim Operation SOP was a success as the freed men and women, angry at Donquixote Doflamingo for turning them into toys, begin attacking his soldiers and burning down his flags around Dressrosa. Meanwhile, Kyros, now remembered by his friends and family, finishes what he started 10 years ago by cutting off Doflamingo's head. Long Summary Usopp and Sugar scream as the latter passes out, which awes the dwarves and greatly shocks Trebol. Suddenly, all the toys are transformed back into their original bodies, resulting in celebrations in toy-only areas from the shipyard to the basement underneath the Colosseum. Trebol quickly tells Doflamingo via Den Den Mushi about what has happened, telling him that the effects of the Hobi Hobi no Mi were nullified, with Doflamingo showing massive concern and asking him if he was joking. The people in the streets panic due to the unexpected transformations happening all at once. Some citizens embrace their lost family members, but others run in fear from the wild animals and pirates who had just changed back from becoming toys, and some of the other toys that were turned back were revealed to be former Dressrosa soldiers, government officials, marines, beasts and leaders of other nations. Upon hearing reports of the panic, Fujitora and Bastille prepare to restore order while the wounded Franky gives a weak laugh as Senor Pink who is accompanied by Dellinger and Machvise chastises Sugar for being defeated so easily and wasting 10 years of planning, but takes back his statement by hoping she's not severely injured. While in the coliseum, Diamante tries to figure if Sugar passed out while many fans in the stadium panic from the animals running wild. Meanwhile, back in the castle, Pica vanishes, leaving Zoro lost and confused as to how he suddenly disappeared. Back at the Executive Tower, Robin, who is now a human again, comes to Usopp's aid. The dwarves celebrate Usopp making Operation SOP a success, weeping in gratitude and promising to build a statue of him, proclaiming him a hero. The barely conscious Usopp boldly proclaims that everything went "according to plan" and is confident that his crew can deal with the rest, knowing that the real fight has only just begun. Doflamingo, meanwhile, is severely frustrated and knee-deep in worry as he receives numerous calls via Den Den Mushi from all corners of Dressrosa. With Doflamingo panicking at the turn of events, many Dressrosa citizens begin to revolt against their king and begin attacking, along with various other pirates attacking the grunts of the crew while informing the other citizens of Doflamingo's true nature. In the port all the coliseum combatants begin taking their revenge and attack the Donquixote members. Doflamingo in turn, looks out to the island, utterly furious his 10 years worth of work is undone like that. Meanwhile, the Thunder Soldier turns back into Kyros, which causes Rebecca, Viola and Riku to remember, while the former king begins to cry finally remebering his former friend and army commander. As Luffy and Viola stare at the man before them, Kyros vanishes from Luffy and Viola's side and rushes toward the palace suits room, with Luffy questioning who he is to Viola who suddenly bursts into tears after finally remembering who he is due to the Hobi Hobi no Mi curse being lifted. She answers him by explaining the power of the Hobi Hobi no Mi and how everyone's memories were regained after Sugar was defeated and proclaims him to be the ex-commander of Riku's army and champion of the Colosseum, Kyros. Luffy is shocked at this revelation that he is the person representing the statue he saw at the Colosseum and is even more shocked to discover he is Rebecca's father, Viola looks back at why Thunder Soldier spent 10 years at Rebecca's side, protecting her and bursts into tears again. Kyros then makes a beeline for Doflamingo, as Doflamingo then turns as one of his guards demands to know who the figure who just entered the room was. King Riku comments that he recognized the individual while Law looks on in shock and Riku asks if he is Kyros, who responds with a firm yes and charges to attack Doflamingo while apologizing to Riku for making him wait so long. Doflamingo recognizes Kyros but is taken completely by surprise and is seemingly decapitated with one swift strike, shocking Buffalo and Baby 5, and all those present as the gladiator shouts he's here to take back the "real Dressrosa". Characters in Order of Appearance Anime Notes *The anime adds the following: **Flapper turning back into his original form onscreen and getting reacquainted with Leo. **While the toys are transforming back into their original forms, Trebol tries in vain to wake up Sugar. **The toy that was chasing a dog carrying his arm manages to catch the dog and get his arm back right before changing back into a human. **After Milo transformed back into a human, he and his family run away from some rampaging animals. He then encounters the Donquixote Pirate grunt who oppressed him right before punching the said grunt. **After Sugar's curse broke, the pirates and citizens who were enslaved take their anger out on Doflamingo's men. **Esta remembering her boyfriend. **Some of the Corrida Colosseum gladiators are shown fighting Doflamingo's men at the underground trade port. *During the time the toys were changing back into their original forms in the manga, Senor Pink was standing next to Dellinger and Machvise. In the anime, he was sitting on a chair surrounded by his female fans. Site Navigation